


Midnight

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Los Santos setting at any rate, Scary Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Scarefest Challenge. Day 4 Prompt: Midnight. Time to get spooooopy! Jeremy takes a walk around Los Santos at night. Who dares go out at night but for the criminals in this depraved purgatory?





	Midnight

Jeremy loved taking walks through the city at night. Loved the fact he knew Los Santos like the back of his hand. Took every alley and backstreet through Fake territory, marveling at the moon, just visible above his head, the pollution of Los Santos clearing just enough to allow it to peek on his wanderings tonight.

It lit his path through the garbage strewn back alleys, his only illumination but for distant streetlights.

Thumping music of numerous clubs thrummed under his feet, but tonight he'd stay away from then, no need to draw attention to himself.

He caught a whiff of oil and cooking meat on the air, his stomach growling. He took a hesitant step towards it then shook his head. Not tonight. If he wanted greasy fries and mystery meat, Geoff could always cook something up.

Instead he turned down the next side street, closer to the border of their territory, towards the Vagos.

They always did like to push the boundaries, create tension and pretend like they owned the city. It was likely the same thing was said by the Vagos about the Fakes.

So it was no surprise when he stumbled upon two men, heads bowed as one handed the other a bag of something. Cash was soon exchanged. Nobody around to witness their midnight exchange except the moon.

And Jeremy of course.

He grinned, stepping into their sight. "Well now boys, what we got here?"

"Fuck off puta, we don't want no trouble." 

"You gonna offer me a cut?"

"Chupa mi polla"

"Aw, come on, at least buy me dinner before I do."

A gun was drawn, the addict making his escape now his dealer was distracted.

"Turn around, and walk away."

"You're in Fake territory. You're  _dealing_  in Fake territory."

"And I also have a gun to your face, puta."

"You think that scares me?" 

"I think it should."

"It doesn't."

The dealer shifted his weight, finger heavy on the trigger. "I ain't afraid of no jumped up short ass like you."

"I think you should be." 

"I'm not!"

Jeremy's grin grew wider, so much so his cheeks looked close to splitting. He took a step forward, the dealer's hand beginning to shake as he took a step back. 

"Don't fucking test me cabron!"

The Vagos dealer blinked. And that was all it took. Jeremy was gone from his sight, hot breath suddenly in his ear, cold hands snapping his wrists like twigs then covering his mouth before he could cry out. 

"This is Fake territory you fuck. You're mine." 

He didn't even get a chance to scream before Jeremy's fangs dug into his neck, the body beneath him going limp as the vampire drained him dry. Nobody around to witness the midnight feast except the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
